There is a general need to automate the processing of animal carcasses into required cuts. The manual butchering of animal carcasses requires skill and judgement in the manipulation of both meat and tools. With skilled staff manual butchering methods are able to produce a relatively high standard of butchered meat product. However, these methods can be time consuming and a considerable amount of training is required to achieve good results. Furthermore, the skill and judgement of the butcher can falter, resulting in an inaccurately butchered meat product and reduced yield or injury to the butcher. Human contact with the carcass also increases the risk of bacterial contamination of the meat product. Manual processing is also costly and working hours may be inflexible.
There has therefore been an effort to automate the butchering of animal carcasses, particularly in large-scale commercial slaughtering/butchering operations. Automated carcass cutting methods have reduced butchering time and butcher injury. However, such systems have been expensive and are typically only capable of performing a limited number of the required processing operations, require transfer between manual and automated processes and are often not adapted to take into account variations between different animal carcasses. Such systems may also create processing bottlenecks—particularly where manual processing cannot be performed at the rate of automated processing.
A significant problem preventing, the full automation of animal carcass cutting operations has been the absence of an end to end system capable of performing all major processing cuts. Prior systems have not been truly integrated so that product and information flows with processing. Whilst X-ray and vision systems have been employed these have not been integrated in an end to end system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide meat processing methods and apparatus overcoming at least some of these disadvantages or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.